It Happens
by L Fairchild
Summary: (Femslash) HGGW - What do you do when you fall for your best friend?
1. Confusion

It Happens  
  
F/F - HG/GW - Some artistic license taken with characters that do not belong to me. But you already knew that. Enjoy.  
  
I'm in the library tonight. I don't think I need to explain why I like it here. It's solitary and it's excusable to be quiet. It's relaxing not having any expectations for conversation. Things are just too complicated right now for more expectations. But there are some other things I love about the library, like the smell of books. It's not really that grimy in here, even if it is a castle. It's understood how important the texts, the scrolls, all the documents are, so everything's kept pretty dry. The only real smell is the books and the dust on the books.  
  
I sneeze suddenly and my quill goes skidding across my parchment. The dust is winning tonight. I'm just about to crumple my ruined paper when I hear a quiet voice say, "God bless you."  
  
Did I mention things are sort of complicated right now?  
  
"Oh, hey, yeah, thanks Ginny. What're you doing here?"  
  
She holds up the books she had under her arm and wiggles them a little in answer, smiling at me. She looks sheepish then and tilts her head a fraction to the side putting her eyes down, "I was hoping maybe you could help me on one of my assignments." I look down at my own stack of papers and repress a sigh. "Yeah, of course, sit down. Let me just clean up my mess here."  
  
I don't mean to whine about it, but social awkwardness just isn't my forte. There are no spells for it, no logical schemes, nothing. And that's what makes this so hard: Harry likes me. It's obvious but it's never talked about. It's been a few years now, but it's still an unspoken understanding that Ginny likes Harry. And no matter even if Ginny isn't around Ron is, and Ron, being the nincompoop that he is, would probably blurt something out around Ginny. We're all older, but I'm afraid Ginny is still sort of babied. It's not intentional, really, it's just hard after what's happened to her.  
  
I remember myself quickly and sort my papers out and move my chair at an angle so that I can better see what she's working on. She's twiddling with the tip of her quill to the point I'm afraid she might cut herself on it. She's obviously thinking about something important. She gets this look when she is thinking like that. It's cute really, the way her brow furrows and her mouth scrunches up on one side so it's lopsided. Somehow I stay wrapped up in that thought long enough that I don't react when she looks up and asks if I'm okay.  
  
I shake myself off and shuffle my papers again and pick up the text we need scanning the pages aimlessly. I mutter that I'm fine. I don't like Harry. I don't know why, either. Ginny's still watching me. I wish Harry didn't like me, so that he and Ginny could. Well, I don't think they'd do together, but at least I wouldn't feel like such a jerk. I finally manage to thrust myself out of my self-involvement long enough to ask Ginny what is confusing her and she stops my hand on a page.  
  
*  
  
By the time we're done and parted and going up to bed I'm feeling sort of strange. Although she was being her usual friendly self, I mean, we are practically best friends, Ginny definitely had something on her mind. After awhile I can always buckle down even if I'm distracted but when Ginny is distracted she can't concentrate for days at a time. I'm starting to worry if maybe Harry's feelings for me are obvious.  
  
I really don't want to hurt Ginny. I need advice. I need an objective voice of reason to confirm my suspicions, to support my decisions, to help me with their compassionate, accommodating, and patient wisdom. But I'm going to have to settle for Ron.  
  
*  
  
The next day at breakfast things are a little better. I'm the last one to sit down at the table and when I get there Ginny and Harry are already having an animated argument about quidditch strategy. Ron is just giggling intermittently and he's the first to notice me sitting down suddenly looking worried, "Uhm Hermione," he starts.  
  
I scowl playfully, "No, you may not copy it." I glance down at his plate, "Are you going to eat that last sausage?" He looks as if he's going to try and strike a deal for it when I throw my hands up in surrender and just concentrate on my own breakfast. Harry and Ginny both noticed me at the same time when I came in. Harry gave me an affectionate happy smile and Ginny saw it and looked sort of sadly over at me. God, I just can't stand seeing her frown like that. It was just a microsecond before she went back to yelling at Harry with a forced grin, but still. This is so unfair.  
  
Watching Harry and Ginny I start to feel sort of jealous. I wish I had someone like that, even if he didn't like me it'd still be nice to feel something for somebody. I guess I'm pretty lonely, but that's just part of my character now. I work so often I don't have the chance to be anything else. Ron finally pushes his plate away and sighs grumbling over his homework. I steal his sausage with a smile and when he shouts to give it back. Harry and Ginny start laughing as well.  
  
"Serves you right!" Ginny says smiling over at me, and bonking Ron gently on the head. He struggles with his mussed hair for a second and lets out a melodramatic sigh. Harry is stealing a glance over at me while he laughs. I laugh back, but abruptly I feel sick and can't finish the entire sausage. Why is it bothering me so much? It's not as if Harry is jumping all over me right in front of Ginny or anything.  
  
Hopefully this will all be sorted out before we go on break. The Weasley's have invited us all to stay at the burrow.  
  
*  
  
I think Hermione likes Harry, but doesn't want me to know. Maybe she knows about my feelings, too? We've been friends such a long time but I didn't think she had that much insight. I mean I didn't think I was that obvious, then again I can't possibly be obvious. She probably thinks I'm still all schoolgirl giddy over Harry. She probably thinks I'm jealous.  
  
Well, I guess I am jealous. But I'm not jealous of her, I'm jealous of Harry.  
  
I keep trying to get a chance to tell her about it, but I can never work up the courage. I start to say something and then my ears go pink and I bite my lip and I get flustered. At a certain point of every night I vow to say something I just give up.  
  
I remember how it started. I used to have dreams about the Boy Who Lived when I was young. Hermione was just around when Harry was. I was jealous of her, in a way, because of that. But I also really admired her - she was so smart, so close to her friends, and didn't let being a mudblood ever get her down. I guess I had a lot of respect for that.  
  
Usually Harry took the full spotlight in my dreams. They were never entirely romantic, exactly, though. I mean I think we kissed in a few of them, but mostly it was just him saying nice things to me like I were as incredible as he is; and then one day the dreams started to shift. It was very gradual at first, and I didn't think much of it because it was around the time Hermione and I started becoming good friends. So it made sense that the more we were around each other the more I dreamed about her, and soon it wasn't Harry saying those things to me anymore-it was Hermione.  
  
I just dismissed it at first. I mean, I was 12 and she was 13 and it made sense that now I was identifying with a girl to be my mentor, more my source of inspiration than Harry, right? I just kept figuring it was because I could relate more to her because she was a girl. But then it changed very, very quickly. The dreams used to just be surreal scenarios about me saving the day with Harry, and then eventually with Hermione, and that was fine.  
  
But then it happened. We had just saved the day, like we always did, when Hermione did the strangest thing: she kissed me. It wasn't like the little chaste pecks Harry gave me, either. It was a real kiss, and then a bunch of happy smiles afterward and then I woke up. I know it sounds really innocent, and it was, but it was nothing short of a dragon-sized anxiety pill to me. I'd never been kissed like that. I'd never really even thought about that kind of kiss.  
  
Over the next couple years I tried my best to ignore it as the dreams became more and more romantic and less and less adventurous.in the traditional sense, at least. The sort of graphic detail they got into eventually though, I guess, was its own sort of adventure. Day after day I'd wake up in a cold sweat remember what I'd done the night before in my dreams. But the more I understood the truth of my feelings the more I had to lie, and now no one has any reason to doubt I still like Harry- especially Hermione.  
  
*  
  
It was a week before I could talk to Ron about Ginny and Harry. We were all really taken up with our studying and Snape was giving us an unusually rough time, even for Snape. But before long it was time for a quidditch game, which I knew Ginny and Harry'd be in, so I was left with Ron.  
  
The first few minutes of the game I tried to feign interest, but Ron quickly saw through it, "Hermione is there something wrong?" He was trying to shout over the crowd noise. I nodded, and decided it was way too loud out here to talk to him at all. I gestured towards the exit and he frowned anxiously and started to get up. We made our way through the crowded bleachers and then finally outside. Sitting down I let out a sigh.  
  
"So what's wrong, Hermione? I don't want to stay out here too long I mean I really wanna see today's match but." He trailed off noticing my expression. He sat down next to me after pacing a little in silence.  
  
"Harry likes me." I say simply. Ron turns a bit pink. It's quite the typical Weasley reaction, but it doesn't look as cute on him as it does on Ginny's ears. Ron nods shallowly taken in thought. "Do you like him?"  
  
I feel my eyes starting to water for no reason and choke it back with a degree of frustration. "No. no I don't think that I do."  
  
Ron made his patented "oh no" face. "This is definitely not good."  
  
"Does Ginny still like him?" I ask quietly. This problem dawns on his face and his "oh no" becomes pure white dread. "I'm not sure," he finally squeaks out, "she hasn't said anything about it in a long time."  
  
I'm surprised. "She hasn't?"  
  
Ron becomes a little defensive, but his tone is also worried, "Well she's not a swooning little kid anymore, you know," he adds, "she is fifteen now, you know." Then his face changes again to befuddlement and he attempts to start a question several times. Finally he says very gently, and very low, "Do you like someone else, then?"  
  
"I-no. I mean. I don't know exactly." I stutter. His eyes widen. "Are you sure you don't like Harry?" I reach up unconsciously to rub my eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sure."  
  
There is a long, uncomfortable silence.  
  
His smile pulls up on one side of his face, like his sister's does when she's worried, and then he says, "We should get back to the game."  
  
And so we do.  
  
*  
  
"Where were Ron and Hermione during the game?" I ask Harry, brushing my sweaty hair out of my face as we leave the pitch. His face falls, "they weren't out there?" I suppress a blush. There's nothing wrong with you noticing that, Ginny, Ron is your brother. "Yeah," I reply lamely.  
  
Harry makes a "hmm" thinking noise and shrugs dismissively. "Well," he starts, "Hermione has been trying to talk to him and get his attention all week. Ever since that day at breakfast where they were flirting over that stupid sausage."  
  
"Flirting?" I try not to sound too shocked. Get a hold of yourself, Virginia, I say to myself.  
  
Harry grumbles and says, "Yeah, I don't know." He sighs, and tugs his robe up a little, fanning it so he's not so warm, "I'll see you later, don't forget to pack for break," he says trying to put on a better smile. I nod, "Yeah, I won't, later." 


	2. A Kiss

*  
  
Everything is in it's proper order, which is some degree of relief. I packed everything very studiously: shirts, pants folded, socks together, books sorted. Of course I could've used magic every step of the way but I find a sense of satisfaction in organizing everything by hand, at least before I shrink it all. The novelty of muggleness wears off when you're dragging a suitcase full of books.  
  
Smoothing the suitcase shut, I sigh half in nostalgic reverie and half in frustration over the day when I hear a knock on the door. Usually I'd just leave it to Lavender who gets most of the visitors, but my roommates are somewhere having their own highly inappropriate romantic escapades. So I slip off my bed, tie a knot in my bathrobe, and open the door.  
  
"Hi," Ginny ventures gently. I am just about to reply when she continues quickly, "Ron just wanted me to remind you to bring your new volume of Fascinating Facts About Arabian Potions. He would be here himself, or so he says, but since I was on my way up here anyway he wanted me to."  
  
I laugh at Ron's laziness, though I noticed Ginny did not explain with the usual humor that she would, and she does not join me in laughing.  
  
I give her a small smile and try to joke with her, "We talked earlier and he had completely forgotten that he wanted it. Your brother is an idiot." She seems almost to cringe at that. Then ruefully she smiled before she managed a yes, goodnight and shut the door behind her.  
  
I let out a heavier sigh. Since when did I become such a complete moron?  
  
*  
  
We're sharing a room.  
  
I look over at Hermione. It's break and she's still reading. She spent most of today with Harry and Ron, of course, and me, too. In the morning we all had breakfast together downstairs, and then went outside. Harry and I did some quidditch practice and joked around with Ron and Hermione. I noticed Harry is acting a bit off his spirits, though.  
  
"Hermione," I begin. It feels awkward to break the silence since she's trying to work, but I'm concerned.  
  
"Hm? Yes?" She replies.  
  
"Did Harry seem a bit off to you, today?"  
  
She slips a bookmark into her book, closes it, and lays it on her lap. She's sitting on an extra bed we moved into my room. It's a little uncomfortable really, and I half hope she might ask to sleep in my bed after a few mornings of sore necks. "Yes," she replies finally. "Yeah, you know I was wondering if I was the only one who'd noticed that."  
  
"Mm. Do you know what might be bothering him?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said quietly. "Do you?"  
  
I shake my head. "Oh and Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where did you and Ron run off to.you know, during the quidditch game?"  
  
It's not very bright in my room at this point and I can't quite tell if I'm imagining that blush on her face. I really don't think that I am.  
  
"We just needed to have a talk."  
  
I feel my stomach burn. "What kind of talk.?"  
  
She looks startled. "Oh God Ginny, not that kind of talk. I just told him that I thought. Well that somebody liked me and I wanted to know if he thought they did."  
  
Oh no she wasn't talking about me, was she? "Oh," I reply lamely. "Who?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," she says quickly, "I don't like them back or anything so it doesn't matter. I just wanted to know if I was being paranoid and I wasn't apparently so it doesn't matter. Anyway it's late so I think we should sleep now. Goodnight Ginny."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione."  
  
*  
  
The next day I woke up with a terrible neck sore. This bed really isn't very comfortable. What woke me up though suddenly quiets my thoughts because it sounds suspicious. I hear Harry whispering to Ginny. It's late in the afternoon already. I can't believe I slept in so late.  
  
"Do you think she likes Ron?" Harry whispers to Ginny.  
  
They aren't looking at me. They're both standing by the window looking down, presumably, at Ron. Ginny is chewing her lip, while Harry is rubbing his shoulder anxiously.  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
"I really did think they were flirting over that sausage. And then the went out to spend time together during the quidditch game. Did you ask her about that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well what did she say about it?" Harry sounds frustrated.  
  
"She said they just needed to have a talk. She said that she thought somebody liked her and wanted to know if Ron thought so and Ron said yeah."  
  
"Does she like that person back?"  
  
"She said she didn't."  
  
Harry lets out a loud unhappy sigh and looks over at me, but luckily I closed my eyes just in time. Ginny shifts her weight suddenly and slips off the window sill.  
  
"We shouldn't even be talking about this right now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's laying right there, Harry. Jeez. Forget about it."  
  
"I can't Ginny, I love her!"  
  
Oh. No. I expect Ginny to run out of the room crying when she hears that but instead she sighs angrily. "Yeah, but she likes Ron. There's nothing we can do. She likes who she likes."  
  
What? I don't like Ron!  
  
Harry throws his hands up and hisses, "Well what would you know about love anyway!"  
  
Now I really expect her to cry. What I really don't expect her to do is slap Harry across the face, but that is exactly what she does. I pretend to wake up as she does this and they both lock eyes with me, staring in shock. My gaze flutters from Ginny's face to Harry's. Harry mutters something incomprehensible and strides out of the room. Ginny just stands there looking at me and just as I start to ask if she's okay she rushes out of the room, too.  
  
Oh no.  
  
*  
  
"She doesn't like me, Ron. Ginny says she likes you."  
  
"She likes me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ron looks blank. He tries to start speaking several times and then shuts his mouth. Finally he manages, "but.I don't like her." His voice is soft. "I don't like her like that."  
  
"Who do you like, then?"  
  
*  
  
I'm laying in my bed when she slips in beside me. "Hey."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That extra bed is killing me. Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"  
  
"No, so long as you understand I might accidentally kick you out of bed." It's an attempt to get us back to our old giggling and it works for a second. But I know what she really wants to talk about.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what. What's going on?"  
  
I sigh. "Harry likes you."  
  
She pauses before she answers. "Yeah, that's what Ron and I talked about. Why did you slap him?"  
  
I blush like mad at that. "He just said something offensive, that's all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said that I didn't know what love is."  
  
"Well do you?"  
  
"Augh! Why can't anybody see that I've grown? I do know what love is! My God! I've gone through puberty, okay? I'm not a baby anymore! I have feelings like that. I have strong feelings, romantic feelings, even sexual feelings--!" I stop abruptly. Shit. Didn't mean to go that far.  
  
Hermione is silent. "For Harry?"  
  
Moment of truth: "No. No not for Harry, not anymore. Hermione why didn't you talk to me about Harry liking you? I thought we're best friends."  
  
"We are! It's just.I was sure you still liked him, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
  
"Well I don't like him. And it's impossible for me to like Ron, so I would think you could talk to me about that, too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do have a crush on Ron, don't you?"  
  
"No.I don't think so."  
  
"Oh. Then who?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione sighed in bewilderment. "I really don't know. I'm just confused." Her tone changes suddenly, "But you like somebody don't you?"  
  
I suddenly feel nervous. "What?"  
  
"Well you said before...that you have, you know, like, those sorts of feelings. You've felt them I mean." She's suddenly less serious, "C'mon Gin who fries your bacon?" She nudges me under the covers.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Hermione seems hurt. "Why, don't you trust me? Just two seconds ago you were lecturing me about that.!"  
  
"Yes of course I trust you. It's just."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"It's not...normal. Okay? I'm embarrassed about it. It'll pass anyway, so just let it go."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean Gin?"  
  
Honestly I have no idea what possessed me. I guess it was just too many years of watching her and wanting to do it. I placed my hand on her cheek, and then estimated as best I could in the darkness where her lips were. I kissed her, and then pulled away quickly. "I like girls." 


	3. Further Insights

AN: I'm so mean. But I'm cranky from Smallville being a damn tease, so you have to suffer. Grrr. Ok, well, I'm not that mean. I'm just a tease, too. Oh BTW, as it would appear FF.net doesn't seem to entirely like to cooperate with formatting, so if you see a period that seems to be oddly interrupting a section it was actually intended as an ellipse, which means the three dots. You know . . . Anyway, just an FYI.  
  
*  
  
I roll over and stretch slightly. God my lips feel dry where did I put my chapstick-  
  
Wait a second. I look over to Hermione who's in her bed and still asleep.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Was it a dream? I pull up my sheet slightly and peek underneath. I have all my clothes on.  
  
God damnit.  
  
I flop over onto my back and sigh loudly. I have never had an erotic dream in my entire life. Never. I consider myself a red-blooded normal teenager but for whatever reason my subconscious is rated G. With the exception of last night.  
  
I feel my ears burn at some of the memories of my dreams. I'm so engrossed in my thoughts that I don't notice Hermione lift herself up onto her elbow and tilt her head at me.  
  
"Your eyes are as wide as saucers, did you have a nightmare?"  
  
I jump a little. "What? A nightmare? No, uhm, no."  
  
Hermione laughs. "So why the deer in the headlights look?" She scoots off her bed and flops down onto mine on her belly. She smiles up from under some of her stray brown hairs grinning at me. "Ooh, something good?"  
  
I pull the sheets over my head as I feel my entire face burn red.  
  
"Hah! Thought so!" She tugs on the sheets and wrestles with me. "C'mon Ginny let me in on it!"  
  
*  
  
It takes me a minute, but in the flurry of all our giggling and bustling I manage to pull the sheets down to her waist and then sit on her stomach to secure them. We're still laughing as I repel her down fiercely again and hold her wrists at either side of her head. Suddenly the sunshine streaming through the window is cut off as a cloud floats across the sun. The room is several shades darker and I feel another shift in the atmosphere. We both stop giggling.  
  
Two thoughts simultaneously occur to me. One: It was probably about Harry and I'm being a huge jerk by making such a big deal over it after his rejection yesterday. Two: Why is my stomach burning?  
  
Ginny looks down shyly at her nightgown and as I follow her gaze I see that it's rather revealing. It's thin cloth so the shape of what's underneath is obvious.  
  
Third thought: She must be cold.  
  
I scramble off her and apologize as she pulls the sheet up to her collar- bone. What's wrong with me? When we were younger I'd seen her naked before. I shake myself off and return to thought one. Ginny is picking at the hem of the blanket and still blushing a little.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin, I didn't mean to pry."  
  
Ginny looks up weakly at me, "No, it's fine. I just don't usually have such dreams. I mean, ever."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
Ginny goes a little pinker and squeaks, "Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, well, you know, me neither."  
  
"Not even about my brother?"  
  
Now I turn pink. "Ron? I've never dreamt about him like that. Why would you think so?"  
  
Ginny hops up suddenly and grabs her robe. She pauses. "I don't know, uhm, I'm going to go have a quick bath and then go down to breakfast."  
  
"Oh, right, okay. I'll be down there."  
  
She smiles faintly as she shuts the door. "'Kay!"  
  
*  
  
I come down the steps quietly. I sort of hope maybe Hermione might have gone back to sleep before coming for breakfast, but those hopes are short lived. Mom, dad, and Hermione are sitting at the table eating.  
  
"Where's Harry and Ron?"  
  
Mom answers. "Hmm? Oh good morning my favorite goose. They're. I believe they went outside. Probably practicing some moves." She smiles.  
  
Hermione looks over at me, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"How was your bath?" She inquires politely.  
  
"My bath?" I try to resist blushing. If only she knew what I'd been doing in that bath tub. What I'd been thinking of while I'd done it. "Fine," I say a little too quickly. She doesn't seem to notice.  
  
*  
  
Ginny seems really touchy today. Augh, I'm such a jerk. God, I just can't seem to help it. I just want to know more than anything what she was dreaming about. I don't know exactly why but I really don't want to be Harry. I don't want it to be anybody.  
  
Ginny excuses herself after picking at her breakfast for awhile. She says she's going to go upstairs and do some reading for awhile. I want to go apologize to her, but I'm really too nervous to.  
  
I wonder what Harry and Ron are up to.  
  
*  
  
Where could they be? I've spent the last half hour looking for them on the grounds around the Burrow. I just expected them to be right outside practicing their Quidditch stuff.  
  
I run a little further through a field and in frustration plop down on a log by the edge of some woods. At least it's nice out I think to myself. The sky is beautiful, the air is clean, the birds are chirping-  
  
I stand up quickly. Now I do not profess in any sense to be an animal expert, but I am quite certain that was in no context a bird song. It sounded more like a grunt. I'm wearing khaki shorts and I fumble to grab my wand out from the back pocket.  
  
I hear another sound: twigs breaking and another grunt. I step into the hooded forest and shiver. It was scorching out in the sun but in the woods it's chilly. I feel goose-bumps crawl up my legs and arms. I grip my wand and navigate through some dense ivy, bush, and tree branches. I move closer and closer to where the sounds are coming from.  
  
Although I feel progressively anxious as the grunts get louder I also feel a sense of dread and familiarity at their pacing. These are not the irregular grunts of a bear or demon. I may not be the most sexual person in the world but everyone knows that beat when they hear it.  
  
I feel myself tense up and my head lowers and I check my path to make sure I won't announce myself by breaking a stick or something. I carefully make my way through some more bushes and come to a little leaf-covered slope. Down the hill is a little clearing where a tree fell over and tore a hole in the ground when the roots were pulled up. Under the shelter of the tree's gigantic roots I identify some movement and some red hair.  
  
I see Harry's face appear from under the shade momentarily, frozen in what looks like a formidable amount of pleasure. I am holding my wand so tightly I am driving my fingernails into my hand. The redhead has his back to me, but suddenly he stops and shakes for a moment and then collapses onto Harry. After a moment he turns his face to the side and nuzzles into Harry's neck: Ron.  
  
I fall abruptly and unceremoniously onto my butt. Luckily I don't make any noise besides finally letting out that breath I'd been holding in. I hadn't just seen Harry and Ron. Oh my god. I just saw Harry and Ron!  
  
But I thought Harry and Ron were in love with me! Well. It is some degree of relief that they're both not going to be pursuing me. Oh god! What do I tell Ginny? Her BROTHER and Harry Potter? This is going to kill her.  
  
I just can't believe this. I mean Harry and Ron have always been close but I never detected a chemistry between them. Well, not that I'm Miss Emotionally Perceptive, but really. They're both boys. What could the appeal possibly be in that? Why would you want to do those things with a boy? I mean they definitely looked like they enjoyed it but. How Harry can want Ron to go inside him like that. I mean even I don't particularly relish the thought of.  
  
Oh no.  
  
I don't, do I?  
  
*  
  
I throw my book to my feet and stretch to look out my window. I wonder where is everybody today? I mean I know I was a bit dismissive and everything. I look over to Hermione's bed and glancing out the window once again to check I get up quickly.  
  
I sit down gingerly on her bed and after a moment's hesitation I lean down to smell her pillow. She smells like almonds and apricots. She smells light, warm, and a little mysterious. After a second of the intoxication I can't resist and press my face harder into the pillow to take a strong whiff. She just smells so good. I'd give anything to have that smell in my bed. *  
  
I hear them running and laughing up the slope and before I have a chance to hide or cast a spell Ron freezes. He's spotted me. Harry runs up to his side still sort of laughing until he sees what has stopped Ron. He looks at me in absolute shock.  
  
"Her- Hermione?!" Ron sputters as Harry crosses to Ron's side and stands slightly behind him.  
  
I stand up slowly. "I, uhm. Look, I won't tell anyone what I saw. I didn't mean to I just heard something and came in here and then I saw and."  
  
Ron looks paralyzed but Harry gathers his senses and steps in front. His face rumples with embarrassment and his eyes lower. "It just." He takes another breath. "Well, it's kind of new. I thought I wanted you, but, uhm, no offense but." Another deep breath. "Well, you're just not as, you know, exciting." He looks up panicking slightly, "I don't mean like you're boring I just mean."  
  
"I don't get you going?"  
  
Harry nods chuckling quietly. In the background Ron has calmed down some and stares at Harry's shoes.  
  
"So. You two are a couple now?"  
  
Ron perks up immediately and looks terrified again. Harry glances back at him in question, smiles, and then turns back to me. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Ron finally speaks, "You're not going to tell Ginny are you?"  
  
I frown. "I thought you said she doesn't really talk about Harry anymore?  
  
Ron considers this for a moment. "Yeah, she doesn't really." He thinks some more and nods his head carefully accepting a new thought. His mouth tightens and he fidgets.  
  
I frown some more, curious. "What?"  
  
Ron looks like he's going to speak but then Harry cuts him off, "She talks a lot more about you."  
  
Ron looks like he just swallowed a beetle. Harry carries a sort of amused but uneasy smile, waiting for my response. I try to process the information but it just isn't adding up. None of this makes any sense! Harry and Ron? Inconceivable. And what are the suggesting.? Ginny. Ginny likes. me? I let out a long shaky breath trying to comprehend everything. It's all I can manage to say,  
  
"Oh." 


	4. Poor Harry

AN: Whee! I love retreading romantic clichés. By the way, if you're a shoujo anime fan I'd greatly recommend you check out PitaTen, which is a shoujo/shoujoai (that's femslash) anime. It's available for download at shoujoai.com. It's a lot like Card Captor Sakura except gayer. (Yeah, gayer even counting Tomoyo's conspicuous affection for Sakura.) I'm downloading #4 as I write this~su! (You'll get it once you watch PitaTen.) I love Misha, she reminds me of older Mimi from Digimon.  
  
PS. Still mean! Meaner even! It's Friday night and that means no FLCL/Blue Gender fix for me.  
  
*  
  
It is unusually quiet for a Weasley dinner. Mom and dad seem to be in mellow spirits, but Ron and Harry are acting really weird. Hermione too. Ron and Harry keep giving each other meaningful looks like they're in on a secret I don't know about.  
  
It's really ticking me off.  
  
Hermione keeps looking over at me. Her expression is a mixture of trepidation and fascination. It's really disconcerting. Ron whispers something to Harry and Harry gives me a look. Hermione looks over at them, then at me. I guess Hermione is in on the secret, too. Even after all these years I'm still not in on their bond.  
  
I catch Hermione staring at me and she blushes and looks down at her food quickly with renewed interest.  
  
Did Ron or Harry pick up on my crush on her? Have they told her? What's going on?  
  
Harry exchanges another conspiratorial comment to Ron and I can't stand it anymore. I jump up, "May I be excused?"  
  
Mom looks at me with surprise and concern, "Yes, of course, aren't you feeling well?"  
  
I try to ignore all the stares I'm getting but I'm losing my temper and blushing at the same time. I push in my chair, "I'm fine."  
  
I guess it's back up to my room again.  
  
*  
  
"You probably should go up to talk to her..." Harry said, looking apologetically at me.  
  
"I don't know she probably won't even talk about it. Maybe we should all go in and try to hang out with her?"  
  
Ron and Harry give each other a look.  
  
"Oh god you two, can't you spare a single night? You know she was probably angry at you two for whispering all throughout dinner."  
  
"No more than she was uncomfortable with you staring at her." Harry chuckles.  
  
I sigh. "Augh. Couldn't help it... Look, c'mon, let's just go upstairs and play a game or something."  
  
Ron grins suddenly. "Ohhh do I have an idea..."  
  
*  
  
I have to admit I'd much rather be sneaking out of the house with Ron tonight, but this is almost as satisfying. They're both fidgeting so adorably. It's so obvious.  
  
"Truth or dare, Harry?"  
  
Uh oh. "Hmmm," I say. "Dare."  
  
Ginny thinks for a second, and then suddenly a glow of inspiration comes over her face. She takes out her wand and quickly conjures a bug. She smiles and gestures for me to hold it. I take it in my cupped hands.  
  
She smiles again ready to explode from the glee of mischief. "Eat it."  
  
The bug seems to have heard that command because he suddenly tries to remove himself from my grasp and I have to thrash around quickly to grab it. I grimace, pinch my nose shut, and gingerly bite into it producing a resounding crunch. A collective "Ew!!" is shouted as I manage to chew it up and swallow. Ron looks horrified.  
  
Great, I think to myself, now he's not going to kiss me for the rest of the night...  
  
"Ok, so my turn now, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
I look around at the small circle and consider what my next move will be. I really want to get back at Ginny for that bug but at the same time I really want to help her out. Oh well, always next time for vengeance.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
She looks a bit nervous at being called. I'm sure I have a twinkle in my eye and I know she can guess what my dare will be. She fidgets.  
  
"Truth."  
  
I frown. Is she chickening out on me? We'll see about that!  
  
"Alright then. Hmm. What do you think of Ginny in that skirt?"  
  
Her eyes widen and it looks like she wants to admonish me, but then she blushes lightly and glances at Ginny. Ginny's attention has been grabbed, too. She's self-conscious now and straightens the pleated skirt she was wearing.  
  
Hermione collects herself and then staring at anything but Ginny she answers, "She looks very pretty."  
  
"Just pretty?"  
  
Hermione lets out a puff of annoyance and says, "I said very pretty, not just pretty. Very very pretty, okay?"  
  
Ginny looks even more self-conscious now. She looks up at me questioningly.  
  
Hermione smiles then. "My turn now!" She looks at me and then at Ron. "Ok, Ron."  
  
"You're not going to have me eat something disgusting are you?"  
  
"You haven't even chosen truth or dare, yet!" Ginny reminds him.  
  
Ron looks uncomfortable. "Dare."  
  
Hermione simpers at me. "Kiss Harry on the mouth."  
  
Ron glares at Hermione who is starting to laugh. Ginny joins in but she seems just as uncomfortable as Ron. She's probably wondering why Hermione would want her "crush" to kiss me. I look at Ron and shrug invitingly. I pick some imaginary bug leftovers out of me teeth. Ron makes a face of repulsion.  
  
"Can't he brush his teeth first?" Ron pleads.  
  
Hermione laughs even harder then. "No! And it has to be full on, too!"  
  
Ron glares intensely at Hermione again and then reluctantly approaches me. He leans forward to kiss me gently and I grab his head and French him. I can hear Ginny gasp and Hermione laugh like she's going to cry from the humor of it. I keep him glued to me for another second and then release him, grinning myself and then laughing with Hermione.  
  
Ron spits melodramatically onto the floor and then wipes his mouth. "I hate bugs." He mutters. He glowers at Hermione, but then looks over at Ginny.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
Ginny looks very lost at this point. The kiss I shared with Ron was just on the border of being a bit too passionate to be dismissed as a joke even though it partially was on my part. Hermione's attitude of permissibility must be boggling, too, because I'm sure she's still painfully unaware of Hermione's affection for her.  
  
"Well? Truth or dare?"  
  
"I'm not sure that I want to play now..."  
  
Ron scowls, "You can't drop out of the game now! Truth or dare?"  
  
Ginny rolls her eyes. "Fine, truth. You won't make me eat bugs."  
  
Ron draws a breath in slowly as if scheming deeply. "Do you ever think about snogging girls, Gin?"  
  
Ginny blushes but from her expression I become immediately worried. It's a combination of mortification, anger, and shock. This may not have been such a good idea. Ginny looks exposed and from Ron's tone I surmise she probably feels as if she's been insulted.  
  
"No I don't!" She shouts and puts her head down in fierce concentration. Ron looks like he's quickly realizing how much he's hurt his sister's feelings but it's too late. Hermione looks crushed and confused. Ginny looks positively malicious when she lifts her face.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Uhm, truth..?"  
  
"Do you want to fuck Hermione?"  
  
Hermione gasps. This game is going out of control. The tension is thick and Ron gulps.  
  
His voice takes a more determined, but simultaneously gentle tone to it. "No, I don't."  
  
Ginny looks surprised and then befuddled. She stares back at the floor, embarrassed by her rudeness.  
  
I stare imploringly at Ron and he takes my hint. Just leave her alone!  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Dare." Please pick a silly dare Ron, please.  
  
Ron tries to put on a lighter expression. He looks up thoughtfully. "Hmmm." He chuckles. "Ok. Shave off one of your eyebrows!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Even Ginny looks a little reconciled at this suggestion. Hermione laughs and conjures a razor. "Do it!"  
  
This game sucks.  
  
I relent and take the razor from Hermione. Ron hands me a mirror. Oh well, I can just conjure a new eyebrow, I guess. I wonder if that's possible. I'm sure Lavender or Parvati would know how. I cringe and shave off my left eyebrow. I have no idea why it's so funny but everyone's in hysterics now. After the previous tension though I'm glad we're all so relaxed. I can't help but smile a bit myself.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"But you called on me last time."  
  
Ron pipes up, "Tough."  
  
Hermione gives him a weary look. "Ok. Uhm, dare?"  
  
Damnit.  
  
Before Ron's question to Ginny I wanted just to dare Hermione to kiss her, but now I feel like I'd just be further upsetting poor Ginny. Why did Ron need to go and be such a jerk?  
  
I look to Ginny who still seems a bit battered. I know she lied to Ron. I can't blame her though. She's like a caged animal and Ron poked a stick at her. I just want her to be comfortable like I feel now.  
  
I look over at Ron who smiles briefly at me. I don't know how I didn't see it. It's ironic that I wanted Hermione and yet all the time the both of us weren't that way. Maybe that's why I went for her. Maybe I sensed it. If I could sense it subconsciously how can Ginny not sense it?  
  
Looking back I can see that for several years now she hasn't had a serious interest in boys. I can remember all the time she asked how Hermione was and I never even picked up on the depth of the concern because I just shrugged them off as best friends. Best friends like Ron and I were best friends. Just how thin is the line between best friends and lovers? I look at Hermione again trying to make my decision.  
  
Thinner than we all thought, it would seem. She seems to think that I wouldn't make her kiss Ginny since she got in her snit, too. But from my pause she is slowly inferring that I am still considering it and I can see her getting progressively nervous.  
  
Hmm. 


	5. Across the Table

AN: Howdy! Sorry for the two month delay on this chapter, but I have a very good excuse: I was out of the country. I visited England, France, Italy, Austria, Germany, the Netherlands, and Belgium. I backpacked it, so I didn't have frequent or easy access to a computer that I could write on. So, forgive me! Here it is, the long awaited Chapter 5.  
  
*  
  
"Well?" Questioned Hermione intolerantly. "Are you going to sit there regrowing your eyebrow or give me a dare?"  
  
'Ginny,' I think to myself, 'you'll thank me later. If you don't kill me first, that is.'  
  
"Fine Miss Sorely Impatient, I dare you to kiss Ginny. On the mouth."  
  
"What!?" Shouted Ginny. "Is that fair? Doesn't that count as a dare against both of us?"  
  
"Ron had to kiss me and it didn't count for me, so it doesn't count for you. I don't hear Hermione complaining."  
  
Hermione blushed and Ginny looked over at her cautiously. "It doesn't bother you?"  
  
As Hermione was about to answer there was a short loud knock on the door before it slowly creaked open. Though I was sure Molly couldn't have heard anything through the door, I felt all of us stiffen at the intrusion.  
  
"Well then, who wants some iced tea and pie?"  
  
Ginny immediately leapt up. "I do!"  
  
Molly smiled and looked at the rest of us expectantly. Hermione nodded with a forced smile of gratitude. I gave Ron a sideways glance and he caught the hint.  
  
"I think we're just gonna head to bed -- we're beat from all our practice today," Ron said while gracefully avoiding Hermione's incredulous gaze.  
  
Molly looked over at me and tilted her head, "What happened to your eyebrow Harry?"  
  
*  
  
Ginny had avoided me very politely for the rest of our stay at the burrow. She's done pretty much the same thing since we've arrived back at Hogwarts. (Five weeks, four days, 12 hours, and 23 minutes.) She doesn't even sit by me at lunch anymore. I mean she hasn't moved to a whole new table or anything, but now she sits next to Dean. I think back to when we'd sit together and sometimes our legs, just at the knee, would touch.  
  
I never noticed or appreciated it then, but now. Now I watch her talk and laugh with Dean and I wonder if their knees are touching. Sometimes one of Dean's hands leaves its place beside his plate and ducks under the table. I wonder if he has his hand on her thigh. I'm not a jealous person - I'm too sober and rational for that - but God, seeing her with that clueless boy turns my stomach by degrees.  
  
I can't help staring at them.  
  
Occasionally, Ginny's eyes will catch mine for a half second, and then carry the knowledge of my watching self-consciously for the next few minutes. Sometimes she'll even acknowledge my gaze across the table, or gesture a modest hello in the hall. People are starting to think I have a crush on Dean. I let them say it, but I can see Harry and Ron cringe at it.  
  
They sit next to me, one on either side, and since Harry is on my left (the direction Ginny is) he does his best to distract me from looking, or block my view. I never glare at him for doing this though sometimes I feel like it.  
  
I never talk to them about Ginny.  
  
They tried at first to help inspire me to be friendlier to her, but I just couldn't. I'd try to start a conversation on something neutral like homework or events, but she'd always field my questions then excuse herself.  
  
I'd give anything to know what she's thinking.  
  
*  
  
She's staring at me again. They say she likes Dean. His hand squeezes my thigh affectionately.  
  
God, the irony.  
  
*  
  
Ron is playing with the little tuft of hair under his belly button again. He only does this when he's concerned about something. He combs through the hairs and then rubs them together between his fingers twisting the threads into thick little bunches. I'm lying on my stomach beside him and turn over onto my side. I slide my hand over his, staying it on his torso.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He sighs and twines his fingers with mine thoughtfully. His lips scrunch up together and then to the side and then he sighs again through his nose. "Worried about Ginny?"  
  
He nods absently tracing my hip with his free hand. He smirks distantly and snaps my boxer elastic. "I just wish she could have. you know, this." He cups his hand over my hip, sliding it down to my boxers, and giving me a squeeze to accentuate his point.  
  
"From what I see lately she might very soon have it. with Dean."  
  
Ron lets out a grunt and turns on his side away from me as if to punctuate his disgust. I slide my arm around his torso and rub his stomach, scratching my hand through his happy trail. I feel how tense he is and worry for a moment he might start crying.  
  
"It's just. I remember before break how I felt about you. I remember how hopeless everything seemed. I can't stand to think she's going through that, too."  
  
I nuzzled my forehead into his neck, "Well, we've given them a chance to be big kids about the situation. So let's take the reins now and do something about it, ok?"  
  
Ron rolled over to face me. He reached over thumbing my ear and gently slipped off my glasses. With a shy smile he leaned forward, "I don't want to break them again."  
  
*  
  
TBC. 


	6. Lies and admission

Sorry for the continued delays... I've been having some health problems lately so I haven't felt up to writing. I do have a lovely gift for y'all though: I'd like to plug a fantastic author I've found the way, hope nobody minds the Harry/Ron stuff I have in here, too. This chapter will be ehh a bit more PG 13 in bits, let's just say. I also took some artistic license with Quidditch, etc.  
  
*  
  
"You gonna go to the game tomorrow?"  
  
Ron jogged alongside Hermione only barely dodging another student as they went down the hall. Hermione made a face and tried to go faster. Ron wound through the students after her, already out of breath. She spoke dismissively over her shoulder, "I don't know..."  
  
He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the side away from the surge. His face took on a seriousness usually reserved for times he was terrified. His brows furrowed as he looked at her meaningfully.  
  
"You should come. For Harry's sake, at least..."  
  
Hermione looked away scrunching her face up and trying to control the tears she felt knotted in her throat. Even to see her from a hundred feet away felt terrible... She inhaled quickly and put her hand through her hair nervously. She smiled but knew it was just as revealing as having sobbed. She pulled her books up closer and slipped past Ron.  
  
"Fine, fine, you're right. Tell Harry I'll be there."  
  
Ron's eyebrows arched characteristically as he shouted after her, "I'll save your seat..."  
  
Hermione simply waved her hand over her shoulder, not turning around, and disappeared into the sea of robes.  
  
*  
  
"So, now will you tell me your plan?"  
  
Harry grinned mischievously at Ron. "Yeah, I'll need your help, too."  
  
At the look of Ron's reluctance Harry slipped a hand into Ron's robe and unbuttoned his trousers. Ron slowly smiled, glancing down quickly at the space where the stall door didn't meet the ground. The bathroom was silent and empty. Harry kept his thumb on the button, his eyes narrowing. He stroked his fingers lightly on the zipper flap and finally Ron broke, "Alright, alright, I'll do it! Lord!"  
  
Harry grinned triumphantly and leaned into Ron.  
  
*  
  
Ginny sighed into her pillow. She knew Dean would want it soon. He'd hinted he'd want it tonight if they won the game. She wondered if Hermione would be there. She wondered if they were a couple how Hermione would want her. Hermione was by nature bossy, but Ginny wondered if that translated into her behavior in bed. She wondered if Hermione would be shy or domineering. If she'd be rough or gentle. If she'd make the noises Ginny imagined. Mostly though, she wondered what Hermione imagined.  
  
Ginny's hands were at her sides and after some effort not to, she let one slide into her pants. She closed her eyes against the soft cotton cover of her pillow, exhaled raggedly, and soothed her nerves the only way she could...  
  
*  
  
Hermione swung her legs back and forth on the edge of her bed. She had to go meet Ron soon. She fell back on the bed and crooked her arm behind her head. Her other hand moved up and down her stomach thoughtfully. She propped her head up momentarily to check that the room was empty. Her jaw moved sideways with indecision. Flicking her eyes up to the clock by her bed she smoothed her shirt up a bit farther.  
  
"I guess I have time..." she murmured speculatively.  
  
*  
  
As she sat, her eyes automatically searched for Ginny's form in the air. Ron sat beside her his own eyes taken with Harry's swooping figure. Ron had been very nervous since they'd met in the common room. He looked like there was something he wanted to mention, but couldn't. But now that Harry was within sight something in Ron relaxed, and after a moment he looked sadly after Hermione.  
  
She answered his look with one of question. He sighed and gestured they get up and talk somewhere quieter.  
  
"Hermione," he began.  
  
"Ron, what is it?"  
  
"I heard something that worried me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"About Ginny."  
  
"What about her?" Hermione asked with a little more frustrated urgency.  
  
"Well, I heard that Dean had been asking around for a spell..."  
  
"Ron, will you get to the point? What spell?"  
  
"...an anti-pregnancy spell..."  
  
Hermione's face registered her shock by going pale, then red, and her mouth hanging open.  
  
Ron continued, "and I also heard it hinted at by Ginny this might be a big night..."  
  
Hermione bit back her tears. "Why are you telling me this Ron? You know how much it upsets me!"  
  
"Which is what you should be telling Ginny."  
  
Hermione shook her head, putting a hand to her face and trying to steady herself. Ron hesitated at first, but then after a second slid his arms around Hermione and held her. He spoke gently, "You've gotta talk to her." Hermione shook her head into his shoulder.  
  
"Stick to the plan then," he thought to himself. He rubbed her back and tilted his head back out to the game. "C'mon," he said, "let's not miss the game."  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe we won," said Ginny breathlessly to Harry.  
  
Harry nudged her with his broom, "You don't seem as happy about that as you should!"  
  
Ginny shrugged and pushed her tousled hair behind her ears. Harry smudged some of the dirt on his hand onto her cheek and she shoved him off playfully. "Wanna do something after you're changed?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "I'm sorry, but I think I have plans with Dean."  
  
Harry frowned and shrugged. "Well, if he cancels give me a shout."  
  
They stopped in front of the girls' locker room and Ginny put her hand on the knob. "Of course," she said opening the door and slipping inside.  
  
Harry poked his head into the boy's locker room to check that everyone was there. He jogged back to the other locker using a quick spell changed the sign over the doorway.  
  
*  
  
She was the only girl on the team. While the boy's locker was bustling with activity the girl's locker room was empty and silent. Ginny draped her robe and clothes over the bench and walked to the showers.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Hermione could you go grab Harry? I need to go check in with my brother real quick."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Where would he be?"  
  
"The locker room, go ahead in there, he's always the last one out."  
  
Hermione was going to protest when a wave of the other teammates, minus Harry and Ginny stomped by them. Ron shouted his congratulations and they all began to talk. Hermione backed away from the group and headed down the stairs.  
  
*  
  
Hermione found the lockers and after looking longingly at the girls' locker room she finally pushed the boys' door open with her shoulder and peeked inside. She was about to shout for Harry when Ginny, a very naked Ginny, turned the corner and froze.  
  
Ginny shrieked and Hermione turned around too quickly slamming into the doorframe with a yelp. "Oh Lord," Hermione staggered backward, clutching her forehead. Ginny pulled a t-shirt and panties on and ran to Hermione. "I'm so sorry," Hermione started, "the sign was wrong... I was trying to find Harry... oh Lord my head hurts."  
  
Ginny moved Hermione by her waist to a bench and sat her down. She cringed when she saw the bump forming on Hermione's head. She brushed Hermione's bangs out of the way to get a better look, and caught the apology on Hermione's face.  
  
Ginny sat back on her haunches and examined Hermione. "So explain to me again what you're doing here?"  
  
Hermione searched the air a moment collecting her thoughts. "I was supposed to be finding Harry, and the sign above the door outside was switched for some reason, so I came in here..."  
  
Hermione adjusted herself, rubbing her forehead gingerly. "Uhm, I'm really sorry about walking in on you... naked, I mean, I'm sorry..."  
  
Ginny blushed as she realized this was the first time a person had seen her naked, and that it wasn't how she'd imagined it. She'd imagined it be Hermione, but she'd also imagined it to be a little more... well, romantic. Ginny stuttered. "Uhm, no biggy, I mean, you know, not like you've never seen a girl before."  
  
"Actually it was, well, besides me..."  
  
"Yeah that's what I meant..." Ginny sputtered self-consciously.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ginny and noticed her panties were a fine black lace which contrasted strongly against the white t-shirt and pale skin. Ginny blushed. Hermione couldn't contain her jealousy, "Those for Dean?"  
  
Ginny felt her stomach sink. "Why, jealous?"  
  
Hermione stood and glowered. Ginny stood and brushed past Hermione. She picked up her pants, continuing, "I mean it's not any of your business what I do for Dean, or with him, or anyone for that matter!" She threw her pants down in frustration, "It's not like we're friends anymore!"  
  
Hermione was so stung by the words she began to cry. "Well that's hardly my fault!" She choked through her crying, "You're the one who started avoiding me!"  
  
Ginny sighed, shrugged uselessly, and picked up her pants again. She held them near her stomach and fingered the belt loops. Her whole body ached to comfort Hermione, but she felt paralyzed. Her whole being focused to a point on the pants she as scrunching nervously in her hands.  
  
"I just don't understand. Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
Ginny let out a sharp breath and mumbled, "I don't hate you."  
  
"Well then why are you avoiding me?"  
  
Ginny stared at Hermione. She dropped the pants again and strode up to her. Their eyes locked and Ginny put her hands on either side of Hermione's face. Hermione's breath hitched. "This," Ginny said gently. She leaned in and kissed Hermione. It was so light, so chaste it broke Hermione's heart. "Is why," Ginny finished.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ginny and shoved her against the locker replacing all the affection of the last kiss with passion. Her hands tentatively hovered on Ginny's hips eventually tightening, slipping further back, and pressing Ginny against her. Ginny moaned and Hermione pulled back.  
  
Ginny blinked, afraid she'd broken the spell. Hermione looked down at Ginny's neck and the curve of her breasts. Her hand stroked Ginny's hip bone meditatively. Her eyes slowly lifted and met Ginny's. Ginny leaned into kiss and Hermione inhaled quickly before their lips met. Hermione's hand was sneaking downward when they heard a sharp knock on the door and jolted apart.  
  
Dean shouted clearly through the door, "Aren't you ready yet, Gin?"  
  
***  
  
Should it go NC 17 or do y'all prefer the fresh taste of lime? 


End file.
